


Иду к тебе

by Knizhnik



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы R - NC-17 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not copy to another site, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 04:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Продолжение текста«Четвертый год»





	Иду к тебе

**Author's Note:**

> омегаверс, римминг

Предшественник Тесея зачаровал дверь кабинета так, чтобы ею нельзя было громко хлопнуть. Но Персиваль об этом не знал и, конечно, попытался.

— Как ты с ними вообще работаешь? — Персиваль рухнул в кресло для посетителей. Глаза сверкали, ноздри раздувались, волосы разметались по плечам, словно он не переговоры проводил, а дрался на дуэли.

— С трудом, терпением и вечерами в пабе, как правило. — Тесей улыбнулся. — Кто конкретно это был?

— Льюис из отдела торговых соглашений. Скажи мне, что у тебя тут есть бар.

— Нет у меня бара, у меня есть ящик стола. — Тесей выписал палочкой в воздухе сложный узор, отпирая замок. — Торговые соглашения? А им-то какое дело?

— Хотят навязать пошлину и декларацию, чтобы артефакты так просто не возили. — Персиваль понемногу успокаивался. Тесей, наливая огневиски — на самое дно стакана, и много льда, — мимоходом потянулся, убрал за ухо особо непослушную темную прядь; Персиваль в ответ подался к руке.

— Теперь у нас будут и декларации? 

— Надеюсь, что нет. Спасибо. — Персиваль забрал стакан, задев пальцы Тесея. Лед, погруженный в огненную жидкость, возмущенно трещал.

— Почему? — Тесей убрал бутылку на место. 

— Потому что декларация — это отдельная форма, а пошлина — это отдельная сумма. Мы не можем даже решить, какие артефакты вообще можно ввозить, какие изымать, а какие считать контрабандой. Если прибавить пунктов, мы и за год не справимся! — уверенно, с жаром произнес Персиваль и отпил огневиски. 

— Для начала было бы неплохо все же понять, что не все артефакты, ввозимые в Америку — страшное преступление против Статута, — заметил Тесей.

— Только те, которые могут попасться на глаза маглам, — уточнил Персиваль.

— То есть все?

— Все достаточно необычные! 

— Ваши обливиаторы разучились работать? — Тесей фыркнул. Персиваль поставил стакан.

— Им не нужна дополнительная работа, Измеритель угроз и так нервничает.

— Ревнует к другим артефактам и не дает их ввозить? — Тесей, улыбаясь, наклонился вперед через стол, Персиваль подался навстречу.

— А более подходящие доводы у тебя есть? — Ладонь легла на пальцы Тесея.

— Чем этот плох? Скажи, может, сработает!

— Тесей.

— Ладно… На самом деле лично мне не так важно, даже если к вам зачарованную зубочистку ввезти будет нельзя. Мне нужно, чтобы после попыток ее ввезти нам не пришлось бы вызволять обычных магов, как контрабандистов. — Тесей повернул ладонь, переплел пальцы, с удовольствием ощущая теплую крепкую хватку.

— Все равно придется определить, что зубочистка, а что уже кинжал.

— Можно попробовать построить определение через намерения. — Тесей потянулся вперед так, что почти лег на стол, и легко боднул Персиваля лбом. — Запретить ввозить, вплоть до задержания, с целью злого или корыстного умысла…

— Уже вижу протокол, уточняющий, с какой коварной целью почтенная пожилая леди ввозила зачарованную клубочницу. — Персиваль провел пальцами по щеке Тесея, и тот прикрыл глаза. Близкое присутствие Персиваля ощущалось воодушевляюще и пьяняще.

— А это проблема кадров на местах. У вас там нормальные есть?

— Да как и везде. — Персиваль пах алкоголем, своим парфюмом, древесным дымом, чем-то, похожим на целебное зелье.

— Можем ведь попробовать… Слушай, а Льюис тебя надолго оставила?

— Ушла на обед. К соглашению, как понимаешь, мы не пришли и разошлись остыть.

— У нас есть время. Немного. И ко мне даже никто не будет ломиться. Наверное. Но у меня прочные замки. — Тесей улыбнулся. Персиваль резко вдохнул, провел пальцами по шее сзади, ухватил — и это отозвалось во всем теле.

— Серьезно, Скамандер?

— Дольше упираться будешь, меньше времени останется. Или не хочешь? 

— Серьезно? Да времени всегда ни драккла нет! — Персиваль отпустил его и отступил, давая встать. Тесей выпрямился, скинул пиджак, запер дверь и обошел стол только для того, чтобы немедленно сесть на него.

Персиваль налетел, схватил в объятия, впился в губы, потом чувствительно прикусил шею. Тесей в долгу не остался, требовательно стянул с него пиджак, укусил в отместку, жадно втянул запах. При близости он проявлялся, разворачивался, окутывал тяжелой, обещающей, даже давящей силой. Тесей откинулся назад — Персиваль потянулся за ним, как на поводке, не в силах оторваться от его шеи. 

Соглашение по таможенным правилам касательно артефактов истаяло где-то. Персиваль, расстегнув верхние пуговицы рубашки, вылизывал жадно, горячо, надавливал языком на чувствительные точки, заставляя вздрагивать. Тесей подался вперед бедрами, потерся пахом о пах, ощущая ответную реакцию. Кабинет словно накрыло их жаром и смешанным запахом.

Тесей напрягся, отталкивая Персиваля, и тот отодвинулся, облизнул губы. 

— Раздеваться не будем. — Тесей покосился на дверь и развернулся к Персивалю спиной, стягивая с себя брюки и белье. — Давай так, нет, не возись со смазкой, а-ах!... — Он заткнулся, ощутив, как его ягодицы ладонями развели в стороны, а ануса коснулся язык. Оперся о стол понадежнее и прогнулся, давая Персивалю себя вылизывать. — Вот уж любитель…

— Мне нравится видеть, как ты меня хочешь, — ненадолго прервался Персиваль, затем провел языком снизу вверх, от мошонки, собирая выступившую смазку. Тесей застонал.

— Не увлекайся, я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул …

— Сейчас. — Он обвел языком вход, надавил пару раз сильнее, ощутимо, дразняще. Тесей подался назад, пытаясь ухватиться пальцами за темную лаковую поверхность стола. 

— Перси!

— Ш-ш-ш. — Персиваль встал, завозился со своими брюками. Тесей нетерпеливо ждал, часто дыша, и в итоге, едва ощутив приставленный член, сам насадился на него. Персиваль зашипел, поймал за бедра, устроился поудобнее. Тесей выдохнул и расслабился.

— Давай.

Очень скоро Персиваль навалился сверху, прижал к столу, вбивая толчками, попытался укусить за плечо. Тесей огрызнулся, но потом позволил. Член проходился внутри, толкался в него так, что хотелось длить и длить, принимать удовольствие дальше, но время, отчего так мало времени…

Тесей сжался сильнее, откинул голову Персивалю на плечо, и тот обхватил его, придерживал, пока Тесей вздрагивал, кончая. 

Потом отодвинулся, вышел. Тесей развернулся, накрыл ладонью мокрый от смазки, твердый член. Персиваль оперся о стол, давая довести себя руками. 

Тесей сжал пальцами набухший узел, затем отпустил, позволяя ему спадать. Слизал с пальцев горьковатое семя.

— Уложились? — усмехнулся Персиваль.

— Если к нам никто не ломится, значит, уложились. — Тесей неохотно потянулся за палочкой. Надо привести в порядок себя, одежду, стол, воздух в кабинете…

Тесей опустился на свое место. Будто ничего и не было, но чувствовал он себя куда более довольным. Персиваль тоже расслабленно улыбался, и Тесей, не сдержавшись, снова погладил его по руке — просто чтобы лишний раз коснуться.

— Таким путем мы соглашения не достигнем, — заметил Персиваль.

— Еще раз обговорим и пойдем к Льюис? — Тесей покосился на часы. — Должна была уже вернуться.

— Пойдем. Это и тебя, и твоего отдела касается. Так как бы ты сформулировал?


End file.
